The Striga Attacks!
by Deanaholic1
Summary: This is what could have happened in ‘Something Wicked.’ Dean shot the striga but it got away, but not before it stole enough of Sam’s life force to keep him down for the count. Now Dean must think of another plan, and fast because Sam isn’t doing well. Jo
1. The Striga Attacks

So, I'm in the middle of a major writer's block write now on my stories, but I guess that didn't stop me from thinking of this one. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary-**This is what could have happened in 'Something Wicked.' Dean shot the striga but it got away, but not before it stole enough of Sam's life force to keep him down for the count. Now Dean must think of another plan, and fast because Sam isn't doing well. John is present.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any characters with-in this fic. I do however own the plot.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**The Striga Attacks**

Sam was thrown into the wall by the powerful Striga. His gun thrown from his grasps. He fell to the bed with a thump, giving the Striga enough time to make its attack. He was on top of Sam, forcing his mouth open. Sam's eyes met his and then a white mist was seen flowing from Sam's mouth, his face graying in shade.

'Boom' 'Boom' 'Boom'

Dean fired his shot gun at the Striga feeding off his little brother. The Striga was hit by the first iron rod bullet, but was able to dodge the next two. With unnatural speed he raced to the window, jumping out of it, just like he had down before, the last time he had fed off Sam. Dean followed the Striga blasting several more bullets at the Striga. All in vain, seeing as the Striga had made its escape.

"Shit!"

"Uh…De-Dean?" Michael's voice was scared and nervous.

"You can come out Michael."

The young boy climbed out from under the bed, and stood up. He looked around, and noticed Sam was on his little brother's bed, unmoving. He looked like his brother had, only the day before.

"D-Dean?"

Dean was still looking out the window, oblivious that his brother was unconscious and ill.

"God Dammit. Stupid Striga got away. That moth-"

"DEAN!" yelled Michael, trying to get the older brother to see Sam.

"What Micha…." Dean's sentence left off, as he turned around only to see Michael standing still looking at the bed of his little brother. Dean thought that kid was going into shock or something.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Dean tried again to break Michael's trance, once again oblivious to Sam's prone figure.

"D-Dean…."

Dean was a little worried now, so stepped a little a closer to the young boy. He put his hand on his shoulder. Still Michael stood staring at the same spot he had for a while. Dean looked up at the spot, his heart dropping immediately. Time seemed to stop as he looked at his little brother's unmoving, figure. His skin gray, with dark circles under his eyes. His breathe coming out wheezy and in small gasps.

"Sammy!" Dean ran to his brother, and like his father had down so many years ago he lifted the boy up and shook him. The only difference was that Sam did not wake. Did not respond at all, simply flailed in his big brother's arm.

"Sam, don't you do this, wake up NOW! …SAMMY!"

Dean's panic only grew when yet again he received no response.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!"

Dean sat there holding his little brother, unconsciously rocking back and forth.

"Is...Is he okay?" Michael's tentative voice said.

Dean looked back up at Michael, "No, hold on I have to think…come on Dean think."

After a minute Dean got up, putting one arm under Sam's knees and another around his back, he lifted his brother, with some difficulty considering his brother had about 6 inches on him.

Dean started walking, "Come on Michael, we're going to the hospital. I'll drop you off with your mom and brother. Tell her something, anything but the truth."

Michael nodded and followed Dean, going ahead of him to open the passenger door of the impala. Dean put Sam in the car with a grunt. He ran around the car and into the driver's seat, "you ready?"

"Y-yeah."

Dean nodded and sped off towards the hospital, all the while cursing himself about not keeping Sam safe.

When they got to the hospital 15 minutes later, Dean again lifted Sam's prone body. With Michael in tow, he entered to hospital.

He briskly walked to the desk, not wanting to draw attraction to himself and more than it would be already.

"ma'am. I could really use some help."

The nurse looked up, with a smile. She was beautiful. With hair soft and flowing, coming to just above her shoulder. He eyes were dancing with life and her smile warm and caring.

"Yes sir... oh my what happened?" The nurse whose name tag read, Brittany ran around the desk to where Dean was standing with Sam in his arms.

"I don't know, he won't wake up."

Brittany nodded, turning towards an orderly, "get me a stretcher, NOW!"

Soon a stretcher was at Dean's side and he carefully lowered Sam down, only to have him rushed away. He went to follow but Brittany stopped him.

With a sympathetic smile she said, "sorry sir, but I need you to fill some forms out, then I'll take you to the waiting room."

Dean nodded, "okay, can I have them? I'll do them while I bring Michael to his mother on pediatrics."

Brittany turned her gaze to Michael, "yes, of course, one moment."

She returned with a clipboard, forms and a pen.

"Here you go, just return them to me when you're done." She smiled sweetly, though her mind was thinking of the younger man just wheeled away. He was handsome, even in his horrible state. She snapped herself from her thoughts, to see the older man walk away, with the young boy in tow. She smiled sadly and went back to her spot at the desk.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dean sat near Sam's hospital bed, watching the uneven rise and fall of his brother's chest. The doctors declared it pneumonia, though he already knew the real reason.

Dean dropped his head in guilt, "god Sammy, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

After a while he got up telling an unconscious Sam he'd be right back. He got into the hallway and dialed his father's phone, telling him how bad he screwed up and that Sam was pretty bad off.

_"hey this is John Winchester, leave a message."_

After the beep he took a breath, "Hey dad, it's a me Dean. Look I um…I screwed up big time bad. The god damn striga got away, but he got Sammy. God Sam's so sick. I can't find the god damn striga either. I…I don't know what to do dad. So, yeah, give me a call I guess."

He snapped the phone shut, leaning against the wall his head down, he walked back to the room, when he was about to opened the door, and a wailing stopped him in his tracks. The wailing was the sound of Sam's heart monitor telling Dean that his baby brother's heart had stopped.

TBC…I'm evil, I love to torture people with cliffy's, but I hate them myself...lol, anyway I'll update tomorrow, promise so you won't wait too long…review please, and it might help save Sammy.


	2. I'm still a father

SOOO, I am back to update as promised, I will begin to work on my update for 'evil or not' afterwards, I promise.

So back to the story…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**I'm still a father!**

John Winchester sat at the edge of the bed, in the motel room he was currently renting. His phone was ringing; the caller ID saying that it was his oldest son calling. He wanted to answer his phone, e truly did, but he couldn't, he couldn't endanger his sons. If it was important Dean would leave a message, as Sam had done one time before. The message had him in his truck heading back towards his sons. Of course his son's didn't know that, but he simply stayed in the shadows, watching his oldest son, become weaker and weaker. Thankfully Sam found a way to save Dean, and John was soon on his way.

His phone stopped ringing and 'dinged' telling him that Dean had in fact left him a message. He flipped his phone opened and punched in his code, then put his phone to his ear.

_"Hey dad, it's a me Dean. L__ook I um…I screwed up big time d__ad. The god damn striga got away, but he got Sammy. God Sam's so sick. I can't find the god damn striga either. I…I don't know what to do dad. So, yeah, give me a call I guess."_

John's heart stopped a beat, memories of that night almost 18 years ago. Without a hesitation he picked up his stuff and was out the door, speeding towards his son's.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Deans stood in the door way, the wailing still screeching in his ears, soon doctors and nurses were flooding into Sam's room. Dean went to take a step forward, but was stopped by Brittany, the same nurse from before.

"I'm sorry Dean, just wait. We'll help Sam."

Dean could barely breathe, "But..."

Brittany smiled slightly, "we have to work on Sam, and you'll just get in the way."

With that Brittany rushed into Sam's room, were a nurse was giving compressions, and another pumping air into his body. After two minutes a doctor called, "give me the paddles."

Dean stood with his head pressed against the glass, overlooking his baby brother. He jumped involuntarily as he saw Sam's body lurch upward as high energy rushed through his body.

"Please Sammy…please don't leave me." Dean whispered.

After what seemed a life time, Dean heard the monitor beep, he signed in relief. His brother was alive.

He watched as a tube was placed down his throat. Wincing when his brother did not even flinch at all.

The doctors came out, and one came forward.

"He's stable now. We had to intubate him to keep him breathing. For now the antibiotics don't seem to be working. We would like to start a different round of medication, if you approve."

Dean scratched his head, nervous, concerned and worried. He didn't know what to do. Nothing would help Sam unless he himself killed that striga.

"Do it." Said a raspy voice said from behind Dean. Dean froze, he knew that voice. It was the voice of his father. He turned around, and starred at him.

"Who might you be sir?" asked the doctor.

"John…John…" he looked at Dean, and read his lips as they said Conner.

"I'm John Conner sir; I'm these brother's father."

The doctor shook his head, then looked at Dean for confirmation, when Dean nodded he looked back at the oldest Winchester.

"Okay, Mr. Conner. Do you want to be informed of your son's prognoses?"

John shook his head, "Dean has already. Do what you need to you have my permission."

"Okay, thank you."

When the doctor walked away, Dean turned towards his father.

"Unbelievable."

John looked at Dean, "what?"

"You didn't show when I was DYING! But now Sam is in trouble and here you are."

John sighed, "I was there Dean. You didn't know it but I was there. If Sam hadn't found the healer I would have found a way. I was there. I promise you that."

Dean looked hard at his father, sighing when he found his father dead serious.

"Come on Dean, we need to talk. We'll go in Sammy's room."

Dean watched his father approach Sam's room, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Sammy…Sammy was intubated. His heart stop...stopped a few minutes ago. They, they got him back."

John tensed up considerably but nodded. He walked inside, his breathe hitching slightly. When Dean too had settled they began talking about what had went wrong, and what to do next. At 12 midnight the two oldest Winchesters left the hospital and went to find the striga….

TBC

So, I hoped you liked it. I enjoyed writing it…reviews please


	3. summon

1I'm sorry for the delay in updating, homework and I was sick recently. I hope you like this chapter, it's short I know..sorry!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dean drove to the motel him and Sam..currently rented, his father in the passenger seat. It felt wrong to Dean, having John in the passenger seat. It was Sam's seat. He always sat there, but now Sam was in the hospital.

"What are we going to do dad?"

John looked at his son, "We're gonna summon the damn thing."

Dean's head shot towards his father, "you can summon it? Why didn't you do that last time? This never would have happ-"

John held up his hand and Dean turned his head back to the road, he pulled up to the motel and got out, his father trailing behind him. Once inside, his father spoke.

"I tried summon the thing Dean. It only works if the thing is injured. it has to have been shot twice. It wasn't when we first got the shtriga. You did shoot it right?"

"Yeah. Twice."

John nodded, "good, then we should be able to. Now we need some stuff."

John grabbed his journal and searcher through it, before he found the page he wanted. He grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote a list. Once he was done, he motioned for Dean to follow him.

When they got outside john handed Dean the list. "What do you have in your trunk?"

Dean looked at the list and went to his impala's trunk. He opened it and sorted around. He had almost everything on the list.

"I don't have dill weed, lamb blood or life seed."

John nodded, "yes but I know who does."

John turned around and flipped open his phone, he hit speed dial for Jim Murphy.

"_Hello, Pastor Jim speaking."_

"Jim, hey, it's John."

"_Well hello John, what can I do for ya?"_

"Do you have dill weed, lamb blood and life seed?"

"_Hold on a second, I think I do...ah yes. Why what do you need it for?"_

John remained silent, and Pastor Jim grew suspicious.

"_John, what's wrong?"_

John sighed, "its Sam. The shtriga got to him. Me and Dean are gonna summon him."

"_He got to Sam? How bad off is he?"_

"Bad, do you think you could get here with the stuff?"

"_Yes, of course, give me about an hour."_

"Thanks Jim, and uh, can you hurry."

"_Yes, I'm coming John."_

John closed the phone and him and Dean went into the motel room, and waited for Jim. No one spoke, nothing could keep their minds off Sam.

88888888888888888888888888881 hour later8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_knock, knock_

John got up from the bed he was sitting on, he looked at Dean who sat in a chair. His face set in a concern expression. He got to the door and looked through the peep hole. He say Jim, and muttered ,'Christo' under his breathe as a precaution. When nothing happened he opened the door. Jim rushed in, the necessary materials in hand.

"Here ya go John. Everything you need."

John took it from Jim and nodded his thanks.

After that the three of them set to work on preparing to summon the shtriga. Once everything was ready, Dean said the Latin phrases. Then all three hunters were on high alert as they awaited the shtriga to make it's attack.

so sorry it sucks. I'm having major writers block, I'm sorry:)


	4. attack

1Hey, sorry for the huge delay in updating, I am so sorry.

888

**Attacks!**

John, Jim and Dean all took places among the cluttered room at the motel. Each with a shot gun, loaded with iron rods held high and positioned to fire. Once they checked over the motel, they all meet back at he center.

"Anything" whispered John.

Both Jim and Dean nodded, 'no'. So they again waited. When all of a sudden a black figure burst through the window closest to Dean. He fired without thought, planting one into the striga's chest. It flew back with a wail. John and Jim came to the sides of Dean, each looking at the creature. It stood, but made no attempt to attack.

"You won't get him back.", the striga hissed.

"The hell I won't.", Dean hissed back. But still he did not fire.

The striga laughed, "you have no clue of his powers, the things he's destined to do. I'll be doing you a favor by taking him out."

Something in Dean broke, his face turned beat red. No one talked bad about his brother, or talked about harming him.

"I don't need any favors from you. Sammy is my responsibility. Mine and no one else so keep your favor." Dean said with venom in his voice, enough to kill a man. With that he shot the striga multiple times in the chest and head. The striga feel to the floor in a heap. White mist evaporating into the air.

The adrenalin left him breathing hard, and glaring at the black rope in disgust.

"Let's go.", was all Dean said. He didn't see the hurt expression on John's face. But it was quickly masked and Jim and John followed after Dean. each got into their own separate cars. Dean pulled out, leading the way. Jim followed Dean And John followed Jim.

While in the car John thought about what Dean had told the Striga.

_ Sammy is my responsibility. Mine and no one else..._

John thought about it. Had Dean really been responsible for Sammy. Had John put that much burden on Dean. But more importantly, had ne ignored his son's that much that Sam thought Dean to be his guiding figure. One to turn to in time of need. One to help when he was in trouble. Had John failed as a father?

John shook his head clear of his thoughts as they pulled up at the hospital. Dean parked his impala with a screech of the tires. He jumped out of his car and was already inside the hospital before Jim and John had parked their cars.

Dean jogged to the elevator, not even bothering to wait for his father or Jim. He wanted...Needed to see Sammy. Had the striga been truthful when he said that he'd never get Sammy back? No, no, he had killed the thing. Dean ran out of the elevator when it reached to ICU floor, currently holding his younger brother. He walked briskly to his brother's room. All hope he had been building, dashed to crumples. His brother still lay still, the ventilator still preforming his brother's job of breathing.

"Oh Sammy." Dean said, a misting in his eyes caught him off guard. He quickly rubbed his eyes. He had thought once he had kill had the striga that his brother would be fine, just as all the other kids had. He numbly walked over to his baby brother. He took his hand and sat down.

"Y-you better come back soon Sammy. You're driving me crazy. I hate staying in one spot for to long ya know." Dean continued his useless chanting, and that's how John and Jim found him. Clinging to his brother's hand for dear life, as their hopes were dashed too.

888-3 days later

"We just don't know why Sam's case of pneumonia isn't responding to the antibiotics. We've run multiple test and pneumonia is still the only factor contributing to Sam's illness. His body is tiring out, you may want to consider taking him off life support." the doctor said with a grim expression.

Dean stood up, angered by the doctor's suggestion. "No, you are not just gonna let my baby brother die. He's still alive!"

The doctor looked at him , "yes he is. His brain is functioning, but with each passing day, his brain activity decreases. Soon his organs will begin to fail, even with medical science keeping him alive, there is only a limited amount of time. It's up to you if you wish to let him suffer or let him go."

"SHUT UP!" Dean screamed and ran back to his brother's room, leaving a startled doctor.

"I'm sorry for him, it's just..." John tried to explain.

"It's okay, it's hard on anyone. Especially with a sibling. Trust me I know. About 18 years ago I lost my baby sister to pneumonia. Her along with 10 others died that year. It was like an epidemic, like we had recently, but thankfully the outcome was better this time. In most cases."

John nodded, "I-I'll discuss it with Dean."

The doctor nodded, "take your time."

John sighed and got up, following in Dean's wake.

He leaned against the door frame, watching Dean tenderly grasp Sam's hand and brush his bangs aside.

"You'll be okay baby brother, you'll be just fine."

John smiled faintly at Dean's determination. Quietly John walked away from the door, a plan in his head. He got into his truck and drove off to the nearest cross road.

888

Hope u liked it:)


	5. A Deal

Sorry again for the delay in update, my mind has just been in so many places lately, but I hope u like this ending to this story

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A Deal**

John stood after burying the proper contents to summon the demon. He waited impatiently for the demon to show its face.

"Show your face, NOW!" bellowed John. He no longer cared to wait, it took time away he had with his boy, time he had to be with his sons.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? John Winchester?" the demon appeared behind John, her eyes flashing red when he turned to her, hate within his eyes.

John said nothing, simply stood starring at the demon.

The demon rolled her eyes, "Really John, you came to make a deal. Better make me a deal, time's a wasting… oh and I'd hurry cause little Sammy only has another half hour left." she cooed, menacingly.

John's face lost all color, his mind racing.

_Only a half hour left? Is she serious? His baby boy can't die, he can't._

John sighed, and his hand swept down his wary face.

"Fine, save my son. Don't let him die." He said with determination set within each word.

The demon walked up to John, placing her hands onto his chest. She played with his shirt, earning a growl from the oldest Winchester.

"Now John, what would I get from this deal?" she looked up into his eyes, expectantly.

"My Soul, give me 10 years. Just save Sammy." John said, something close to defeat within his words.

The demon thought, "Well, I don't think 10 years is very fair. I mean you killing all my friends and all; I will give you 2 years though. How does that sound? You save your precious baby boy, and get 2 full years to spend with him. What do you say John? Do we have a deal?"

John looked down, he hated doing this, hated that his son's life was hanging in the balance of a demon.

"Tick Tock John, only 5 minutes left before Sammy Winchester joins his mommy and dear old Jessica." The demon smiled wickedly, when she saw the pained look in John's eyes at the mention of his wife. John looked down once more, before he placed his lips upon the demons. He kissed her, and when they broke he promptly wiped his mouth.

"Ahh John, a deal's a deal. You have 2 years."

"Yes and your time is up." With that he pushed the demon into a bush, which covered a devil's trap.

"Why John, you sick bastard. I could kill Sam you know, just like that. With a snap of my fingers Sammy goes bye-bye. So, do you really want to kill me?"

John was torn between wanting to kill her, and wanting his son safe.

"You're lucky bitch." John spat out before promptly turning around and walking to his car.

"Find a way out your self!" he shouted before he revved his truck to life and sped towards the hospital.

"You damn Winchesters!" the demon shouted back, at the retreating car.

888

Dean sat, bone tired but refused to let sleep over come him. He sat ever vigilante over his baby brother. He wouldn't admit it, but he was losing faith. Not in Sam, but on the situation it self. He didn't get much thought after that, as his body finally gave into the exhaustion.

Jim Murphy sighed with a heavy heart as he starred at the two Winchester brothers. He silently prayed for them, for Sam, for Dean, for all the Winchesters. With another sigh he left the brothers, one sleeping, one unconscious, in a coma.

888

John sped down the highway, and called Jim.

"John?"

"Hey, Jim." John said with tense words.

"What's up? What did you do?"

Briefly John told Jim of his actions, making him swear to keep it a secret.

"He'll be crushed John." Said Jim.

"All the more reason to keep it a secret."

888

Dean was startled awake by a gagging noise. It was a horrible, pain-fled noise, one filled with panic. Dean sat upright, looking around for the source of the noise. Soon his eyes rested on his little brother.

Sam lay wide-eyed; choking on the ventilator tube snaked down his throat. Instantly Dean was by his side, hitting the nurse call button.

"Shh…Sammy…calm down…" Dean looked into Sam's eyes, but he only felt worse seeing the panic within the eyes.

"Sammy listen, you have to calm down. Let the machine breathe for you. In…Out…In…Out."

Nothing calmed the younger Winchester, so reluctantly Dean ran out the room.

"HELP…SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Dean rushed back into the room, taking Sam's hand in his own. Sam's lips had turned a tint of blue from lack of oxygen. Soon nurses and doctors were rushing into the room. Instantly the room was in a buster of movement.

Before long, the doctor pulled the tube from Sam's throat, and Sam gasped for his first breathe of air, taken fully him-self. It was the most perfect sound Dean had heard in a long time.

The doctor patted Sam's shoulder.

"Welcome Back Sam. It's been a long time. You rest up." She told him before leaving, promising to be back in a little while to fully check Sam over.

Sam lay on his back, still heaving for breathe. His lips slowly began to return to a pinkish color. He rolled his head towards Dean.

"God Sam….I thought…I …" Dean choked on his words, so instead decided that a chick-flick moment wasn't so bad, he grabbed Sam into a hug, which Sam partially returned with what strength he had left.

Dean recomposed himself and smirked, "dude you ever try to die again, I'll personally kill you myself."

He was granted by a faint smile from Sam. Soon Sam fell asleep. Dean smiled and pushed Sam's hair back before getting up. He took out his phone and dialed John's number.

"Dean? Is Sammy okay? He...he's..."

"He's fine dad, he woke up. God dad, Sammy okay." Dean felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I'll be there soon son."

"Yup."

888-2 weeks later

"Well, I think it's about time we leave, what do you think Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I was ready to leave 2 weeks ago." Mumbled Sam. He got into the impala, and rested his head on the window. He was still tired, but very restless. Their dad had left about 3 days ago, telling them not to worry. Typical John Winchester. Sam closed his eyes.

"Sam you okay? We could always stay an extra day if you're not up to it."

Sam smirked, "Dude I'm fine, just drive. I don't want to be here another minute."

With that Dean chuckled and with the radio turned down low he pulled out of the motel parking lot, leaving the whole ordeal behind them.

888-In My Time of Dying

"I'll give you my soul right now and the colt. You just have to save Dean and let me say goodbye." John said without fear, as he looked at the yellow eyed demon.

"Offering up your soul up again, John Winchester?"

"What do you care, you'll get me a year early." Spat John.

The yellow eyed demon smiled, "you got yourself a deal John."

…END!

Well I want 2 thank all of you that have been faithful in reviewing, if it weren't for you I'd never had written this story. I hope u enjoyed the ending. :)


End file.
